Impossible
by Jasper Whitlock Hale LOVER
Summary: After Jasper has an accident the Cullens are forced to move but first Alice get a surprise and so does Bella this is my first fanfic SM OWNS ALL except my plot and addictional people
1. I'm Sorry

Jasper POV

I sat down staring at what I had done. I had killed this beautiful woman that had, just seconds before, stood before me. Now she layed dead on the ground. She was my new best friend, but I could not have killed her because of her scent , she smelled repulsing to me, like dog shit covered in puke. My wife smelled better and I loved her scent, lilies.  
I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. I haad to get out of there before someone came and I killed them too. I needed to see Carlisle. What if Alice saw me do it? She would kill me. We'll need to move again. It's all my fault. I couldn't stand it. I had to leave, there was no way I could live this down.  
When I got back, my family was gone but there was a note from Edward on the kitchen table.

_Jasper, we are gone hunting. We already know that we have to move. Alice saw what you did. Rosalie is frantic, she is going to kill you! What part of 'Vegetarian' don't you understand? Seriously, we will see you when we get home. Alice still loves you but she is pissed. She was just starting to make new friends! _

I knew she was going to yell at me before I read Edward's note. I didn't need Alice's power to do that. See, I knew that everytime I did this (that was the fifth time I killed a person that was in the wrong place at the wrong time). I was really starting to like this place. Maybe I needed some time to myself. That's what I'd do, I would leave for a little while to blow off some steam. I wrote Alice a note.

_My dearest Alice,  
I have to go but I will be back, do not worry. I will be in good care. This is my fifth time and that's five times to many. I need to clear my head. I will be fine. I Love You. Don't worry, you probaly already know I will be ok. Love Your Dear Husband Jasper._

I laid the note on our night stand. I knew Alice would find it there. I packed some clothes in a bag and left.


	2. Dizzy Much?

(Alice POV)

"Jasper, he's gone. Why did he go?!" I said as I got in the door of my house.

"Alice, you need to read this." Edward handed me a note.

I took the note, knowing it was from JasperW when I finished reading Esme came downstairs and said that most of Jasper clothes were gone. That's when I broke down in dry sobs. Rose came down and was at my side in an instant.

"Jazz is gone. He is not coming back He is going to live with nomads. He thinks he belongs there because he thinks he's a monster for killingfive humans. He is not strong enough to face the dangers that he will continue to face if we continue living in human society. So I say we should find him, help him, and bring him home. He is headed south, then east, then west, then south again. We have to find him. If we don't, I'll die. I can't live without him, I just can't!" I said the last bit far to quickly. Rose look confused." I love him. He needs to come home to me. I'll call him on some pre-paid cell phone." Then I was out the door and in to the Vanquish because it was the fastest car.

When I got to the cell phone booth, I bought a pre-paid cell and called Jasper.

"Hello." He said on the other line.

"Jazzy. It's me. Where are you? Why did go? I don't care if you had another accident Jazz, no one does! Just come back to us, to me. Some of us here at home need you, some more then others. Please, Jazzy, come back to me. I miss you... Come back." I choked out.

"...Alright. Bye Alice, I love you. I'll be back before you know it." He was almost crying when he hung up.

I hung up then I threw out the phone. I went home to tell my family the goods news.

When I got home, Bella was on the couch.

"Is Jasper coming back?" I could tell she was trying ard not to cry.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I could not contain my joy.

"I'm glad he made the right choice. He's coming home!" Esme said.

"He said he'll be here sometime tonight." I yelled. I was glad my mate was coming home, to me. Just in time for our annivesary, one hundred years today! I would scream at him for leaving on such an important day.

I went hunting with Edward. I had just caught a deer when I got very dizzy and I fell down. Edward was at my side the second I hit the ground. He scooped me up and took me back to the house.

"Carlisle, come here now. There is something wrong with Alice! We were hunting, and she got dizzy and fell down." He screamed as soon as we were in the door of the house.

"Bring her to my office, Edward, I'll be there in a minute." He yelled back to Edward who was in the room before Carlisle even finished his sentence.

"Well now, Alice, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Carlisle, I was hunting with Edward and then I got right dizzy and I fell down. Thats all that happened."

"I see. Alice, you just had a dizzy spell. Can I examine you anyway, just to be safe?"

"Ok Carlisle do what you gotta do."


	3. I'M WHAT?

Sunlight Moon

Carlisle POV

I decided to give Alice a full check up but nothing was wrong on the outside so I gave her a ultrasound to see if there was a problem on the inside of Alice.

"Alice your pregnant I don't know how this is posible but you are. Do you want me to tell Jasper he just got home?"

"No but thanks for the offer Carlisle I'll tell him in a minute ok thanks for giving me the greatest news since Jasper asked me to marry him one hundred and one years ago."

"Your welcome Alice I'll go down stairs."

"Bye Carlisle." She sang to me as I left the room

"Jasper Alice wants to see you in the library."

"Thanks Carlisle I felt excitment coming from up stairs also shock can you tell me why?"

"No Jasper I promised Alice she could tell you sorry she is really excited about this."

"Ok but thanks for taking such good care of her and thank you Edward for bringing her home when she took that dizzy spell." Jasper said not know that the 'dizzy spell'that oh so balanced Alice took was really a pregnancy dizzy spell that Alice would have if she were human.

"No problem she is my little sister I would anything for her you Know that." Edward stated

"That I do. That I do. Bye."

Jasper POV

I walked up the stairs to see why Alice had some many emotions running through her like joy, shock, happiness, and excitment.

When I reached the door I did not knock I just went in to the big library.

"Jazzy!" She screamed while getting ready to pounce on me

"Alice to you have something to tell me Carlisle says you do. Do you?"

"YES!"

"Well."

"I'm pregnant Jazzy!"

"But how vampires can't get pregnant you and I both know that so does Carlisle. So how did this happen. I mean I'm happy for us but how?"

"A miracle Jasper Whitlock Hale we made a miracle!"

"Really I'm mean Rose will kill us."

"Why would Rose kill us." Rosalie said as she popped her head in the door.

"Rose I'm pregnant!"

"ALICE! Why would you do this to me I mean come on you know I want to have kids your ruining this afterlife for me ever since Bella had Nessie I have been so depressed and I am quite sure Jazz knows this don't you Jazz?" She asked me it was ture was very depressed since Bella told her she was pregnant.

"Yes Rose has been very depressed since Bella told her she was pregnant but then when Nessie was born she became less depressed by just a bit because she loves Nessie like her own daughter she was hoping that Bels would have..." She covered my mouth before I could have said died.

"Would have what Jazzy?"

"Would make a full recovery so she could take care of Nessie." Rose quickly stated then she gave me a death glare

"No you wanted Bella to die Rose." Edward said as he came into the room with us. "You wanted your sister to die so you could have her baby and raise it as your own but I put my venom in Bella so she could live to raise her daughter and you were pissed at me you told me in your mind to suck the fucking venom out of her."he said Edward's gift really came in handy in this problem.

"You wanted me to die Rose how could you. You Bitch." Bella screamed as she stormed out of the house no one saw Bella come in the room in the middle of the conversation we were having.

"Bella wait come back I need to tell you why!" Rose yelled chasing after Bella who was already gone.

"Rose. Leave. Her. Alone. Now!" Edward screamed.

"Come on Alice let's get you these babies in the bed to get some rest and relaxation."

"Ok Jazzy. You spoil me."

"I know wait our kids get spoiled more than their mom by their parents."I chuckled.


	4. Bella's Deal With Rose

Sunlight Moon

Bella POV

I ran like I never ran before so Rose could not catch up to me

"Bella Wait!"This was not Rose's voice this was the voice of my Edward."Bella slow down your faster than me remember!"

"Oh sorry!"I yelled to him as I came to a sudden stop waiting for my angel to catch up to me.

"Rose is a SLUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so she would her me.

"I know what she did is wrong but that was three years ago come on go back to Renesmee and I back home."

"Not if Rose is there."

"Bella she wants to tell you she is sorry and the past is the past so you could scream at Jazz for bringing it up Alice is yelling at him right now and Emmett is scolding Rose that what she did is wrong and that she needs to say sorry or no you-know-what for 50 years of course you know Rose she loves Emmett and he probaly say for 50 years but after 2 weeks he'll cave in and they will go up to their room and not come down for three weeks Bella he is imagining it right now it's gross take down your sheild so I don't have to read Emmett's mind please?"

"No I think I'll will leave you to Emmett's thoughts. Bye." I said as I left him standing there.

"Bella please no Bella. UGH EMMETT STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU AND ROSE NAKED PLEASE AND DOING VAMPIRE SEX THANK YOU!!!!!!"Edward yelled hoping that Emmett would hear him and stop thinking about that.

When I got home Rosalie was on the couch sitting on Emmett's lap. Alice was sitting on Jasper lap and she had a slightly huge baby bump, Jasper had a very protective arm around her waist.

"Bella can we talk about this please I wanted a baby so bad that's why I did it I am so sorry and it is all Edward fault for bringing this up. I am truly sorry Bella." She was dry sobbing by the time she finish her sentence I could not say no to the puppy dog face she gave me.

"I'll think about.......Okay I'll forgive you Rose but if Emmett gets a human pregnant I can be even more jelous and hope that the girl dies while giving birth and then the baby dies and me and Alice are the only mothers in the house whose children are biological. Deal?"

"I geuss ok deal." We then shook hands.


	5. HOW MANY BABIES?

Sunlight Moon

Carlisle P.O.V.

It was time for Alice's three month ultrasound she had a very big bump I think she was having multiples like more than two is my guess.

"Alice I'm home I'll be in my office." Then I walked at a human pace to find Alice already on my table waiting to have her ultrasound done.

"Whats up Doc?"

"Not to much Alice now come on we got to get to work so stay still ok?"

"Ok Carlisle I'll try."

I put the cold gunk as Alice called it on her now bulging belly then I look for the heart beat. Then I found not one,two,three,or four but five heart beats.

"Wow Alice,Jasper,Esme,Rose,Bella,Edward,and Emmett there are five heart beats Alice can you handled that many kids???"

"Yup!" She said confidently.

I heard some mumbled 'congrats,awesomes,and yeahs'.Then I took control of the room. "Alice do want to know the genders?"

"Yes."

"Ok. This baby is #1 is a boy #2 is a boy #3 is a boy #4 is a boy..." Alice started to look disapointed because I did not yet say is a girl."#5 is a..........."

"Is a....." Alice said impatiently

"Is a. Girl!" I yelled and then Alice broke out into dry sobs when I said girl.

"Yeah I am having four Jazzys and one Alice look alike."

"Awesome I am going to have four boys to teach how to wrestle, box, and to play video games!"

"I am going to have to do some serious shopping for these kids and I am going to teach my daughter how to shop online and offline."

"Hold on there are five heart beats! That means five leeches I thought you couldn't reproduce!" This came from Jacob you had just came into the room with Nessie firmly to his side.

"Aunt Alice is having five kids wow what are the genders?!" This was the first time Nessie had spoken to us all when we all were in the same room she talked to us seperatly but never all of us at the same time since Bella's and Rose's fight.

"Four boys and a girl." Alice proudly said to Nessie.

"No we can't reproduce Jacob these children are miracles." I said.

"Cool!" Jake yelled.


	6. Baby Names

SUNLIGHT MOON

ALice POV

fast forward four months

"Jazzy we need to think about some names for these kids cause their driving me nuts kicking me I think their playing soccer and the girl is cheering one team on."

"Ok then. Are they having fun love?"

"Yes. Now names Jazzy names!"

"Well for our daughter I like Nicole."

"I like Nicole to Jazz. Nikki for short."

"That is a nice nickname for her. Now for the boys I like Nicolas,Kyle,Jordan,and Cameron."

"I love Nicolas. Nick for short. Kyles a lovely name and so is Cameron. But I don't like Jordan. I think I like Patrick instead."

"Ok yeah I like Patrick. Pat,Patty,Rick, or Ricky for short right love?"

Well my kids have their names and I have two more months to be pregnant with these kids that made my belly look like I had eating two prgnant Esmes and a Angela and they were really getting on my nerves.

I became very emotional during the past seven months Jasper was barely ever in the same room as my for more than ten minutes because I was generating too many emotions for him to take in. But at least we still went hunting together everyday now because my craving for blood was now sky-high and I could barely stand up so when Jasper and I went hunting he carried me til my insticts kicked in I could run without falling every second.


	7. Esme!

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry there've been no updates lately. Lil miss LOVER got grounded and had her laptop taken away, so I'm (Addicted2JasperHale) updating for her. Here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

(Alice POV)

When I woke up, it felt like I... Oh God. I didn't see this coming. It can't be! Like a second nature i screamed out "Esme!"

(Esme POV)

I was having some "alone time" with Carlisle. Everything was great until I heard Alice scream out "Esme!" Just wonderful...

(Jasper POV)

Alice was being very quiet, which I found odd. But then she let our a blood-curdling scream. "Esme!"

(Edward POV)

Nessie was with Jacob down in La Push so I couldn't keep tabs on her which, naturally, got on my nerves. Everything was unusally quiet until Alice screamed "Esme!" Oh God. This can't be happening already, can it? Time for torturous thoughts... sigh.

(Rose POV)

I was in our room with Emmett, stripping for him and making him harder than any vampire should be when Alice screamed out. "Esme!" God damn it, I was having a good time!

(Emmett POV)

Rose was stripping in front of me. God she's hot. "Esme!" I slammed my hands over my ears. My God, Alice, ruin the moment much?

(Bella POV)

I was in the backyard, finishing off my snack of a rabbit. I felt like I wasn't alone, but everyone was inside and Nessie was down in La Push so... "Esme!" What the fuck?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short but it's all she could come up with.**


	8. HELP HER PLEASE!

Alice POV

"Dear God this can't be happening! Please don't let me lose my babies! ESME! HURRY UP PLEASE." I couldn't bear the major pain that was going on inside and outside or my body I curled up in a little ball waiting for Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and the rest of my family to come bursting through my down to see why i was making so much noise."OH DEAR GOD! DON'T DO THIS TO ME AND JASPER! PLEASE DON'T!'

"Alice!"Jasper practically took the door off it's hinges to come into the room."Alice? Oh baby are you ok?"

"NO! I think I'm losing the babies! Where's Esme and Carlisle?"

"Getting dressed their going kill their grandkids for interuding on their 'alone time'. They said they'd be up as soon as they could."

"But Jazzy I think I'm losing them!"

" CARLISLE GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW-ISH!"

"Dear God Jasper!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

"WELL MY MOM AND MY DAD?DOCTOR TO HELP MY WIFE NOT LOSE OUR KIDS THAT'S WHAT!DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT IT FOR YOU!?"

"No Jasper we get it and we'll try to help Alice give birth she is not losing them anyway."

"I'm not?"

"No, unlike humans the rare pregnant vampires give birth two months earlier then humans do."

"So I over reacted there for a bit?"

"Yes you did Alice."

"So can i have my five babies now?"

"Alright."

Carlisle POV -4-5 Hours later

"Ok Alice one more push and here comes your little girl."I felt Alice brace herself and then she pushed her little girl out i know this wasn'y gonna be good she wasn't crying her eyes never opened I knew if she was alive she wouldn't make it through the night.

"Carlisle whats wrong with her whats wrong with Nicole."

"I don't know Alice but I'll see what i can do for her ok?"

"Please don't let my baby girl die i can't be surrounded by boys!"You could hear the worried sound in her voice she needed someone to tell her that her child would be fine but none of us knew this would happen.

"Alice the best thing we can do for Nicole right now is pray and maybe you should try and look into the future and see if anything happens to her or changes. Ok?"

"I'll try to do my best for my daughter's sake."

Alice POV

I tried my best I searched the future but couldn't see anything happening to she was still in our future I mean I could see her playing with Jasper and outside with Nessie but she never died so I think she would have been fine till I saw her terminally ill in her bed she looked about eleven."No!"

"Alice what did you see?"

"She was laying in her bed at age at least eleven terminally ill. It was so horrible. Carlisle you can't let that happen to Nikki. Please!"

"I can't see whats wrong with her. Alice I'm so sorry i but I can't help her. Not until I know whats wrong with her and I don't know how to help her."Carlisle stated you could see the worry starting to build in his eyes, tears started to build in mine and everyone elses in the room.


	9. BELLA TAKES MATTERS IN HER OWN HANDS

Jasper POV

Alice was really upset apobut Nikki. So was I but whatever was wrong with her Carlisle didn't know and the other vampires who had miracle babies didn't have these side effects as Carlisle put it. When I tried to see what she was feeling all I could feel was scared, fear, and worry. Everyone was sad, scared, and worried none of us expected this none of us. Alice is mad at her self because she didn't look into the future for her due date and about if our children were healthly she thinks if she had, she might have seen what happened and would have been able to tell Carlisle and he could have help Nikki.

Edward POV

All minds that I could read their thoughts were about Nikki prays, hopes, and dreams that Carlisle could help her. We all became so fond of her we've read every book that we could about babies and any book the Volturi could provide us about vampire illnesses and we came up with nothing. Every night Bella goes 'hunting' in a heavily wooded area and dry sobs her eyes out we all do but away from Jasper and Alice we try to be strong for them so they can be strong for their four sons.

Bella POV

I can't believe Carlisle doesn't know whats wrong with her i can't believe it I'm going to have to take matters in my own hands and call in the Volturi so they can help her.

I went to mine and Edwards room and grab my cell look up the number Edward gave me for the Volturi dialed it. It rang.

"Hello." you could hear Jane on the other other line.

"Jane this is Bell Cullen I need Aro. Please?"

"Why?"

"It's about my niece Nicole Cullen."

"Oh Nicole I'm REally sorry about that whatever it is thats wrong with her. I'll see if he is available."

"Thanks."

"Hello. Ths is Aro how may I help you?"

"Aro, this is Bella Cullen. I was wondering if you could here to Forks and see if you and your brothers could figure out whats wrong with my niece Nicole Cullen daughter only daughter of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. Please." I calmly asked him trying not to cry about my niece's illness."Please, Aro you are our only hope to help her."

"We, my brothers and I will come and examine Nicole and see whats wrong with the little angel. Okay Bella?"

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You and your family are welcome. Say hello to Carlisle for me. Good bye Bella."

"Bye!" I started to calmly walk downstairs but I couldn't so I ran full speed down to the livingroom where everyone was to.

"Guys our luck just changed I called Aro and he and his brothers are coming here to examine Nikki and then see if they know whats wrong with her!"

"Bella why did you do that without asking me or Jasper?"

"Alice I know I know I should have but you were in the room with Nikki, Jasper and the boys so I took matters in my own hands. So know we have te help we need on the way."

"Bella I know you should have me and Alice but thank you so much to try and save my daughter I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Your welcome Jasper. I just couldn't watch her suffer anymore." With that the doorbell rang."I'll get it." I walked to the door opened it and there was.....


	10. i know how much u hate but AN

Heyy Guys chapter ten well be posted soon i just need to figure out a name for Nikki illness and with that im stump plus im thining about having one of Bellas old classmates come through the door but i dont know who if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or review it. Remember he more reviews an author gets makes a happy author a happy author means more ideas for a story more ideas for a story means like a big circle that starts at ReViews ok.

Love

LOVER


	11. Here comes the voturi

Previously on Impossible

_I opened it and there was......_

Bella POV

"Angela. What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you its been five years I heard you were back in town."

"Angela maybe we could catch up later. Ok I'm... Well we... We're havin some important guest over and their here to help....." Nikki started crying Angela surely heard her.

"Who had a baby?"

"No one its on TV. Angela you really got to go I'm sorry but really. Bye."

"I just came to invite you to my...."

"Hello Bella were here to see Nikki if your busy we will come back later."

"No Aro Angela was just leaving weren't you Angela?"

"No I wasn't I was just about to invite you to my...."

"Bella I smell human."

"Were all human you idiot!"

"ANGELA! That is my important guest!"

"Well he was being stupid!"

"Angela just go I'll call you tomorow and you can say whatever you want tp ! Bye!"

"Bye Bella."

"Now Bella you were just about to let me meet Nikki."

"Yes, yes I was. Come on in Aro."

"So what seems to be the problem with the little one?"

"Well Marcus thats the problem we don't know. Even I a highly experienced doctor don't know. We me and family were wondering if you know whats wrong. Nikki is upstairs in my study with Alice and Jasper waiting for you to go look at her."

"That we will. Plus while we're here we might as well look at Renesme too. Is that ok?" Caius stated.

"Yes. As long as Nikki is first."

"Of course she is the ill one Nessie is the half and half one. Is Nikki a full vampire or half vampire?" Aro said bossy like. Which he was but stil he was a guest in our home and if he wasn't nice we could kick him out.

"We are not quite sure." I butted in so Carlisle or someone wouldn't tell them the truth. Aro didn't need to know the truth.

"Yes well shall we go upstairs to Nikki?"

"Yes Carlisle we shall." On the way upstairs i couldn't help but become so nervous that Jasper had to ask me to leave the room so i missed what happened during Nikki's examination.

Jasper POV

Bella was too nervous and that wasn't helping my extreme fear that Nikki was really sick and couldn't be cured. Aro, Marcus, and Caius came in and started the Examination.

"Ok lets get this over with. Please help my daughter."

"We shall try dear Alice but right now we need to know Nikki symptoms."

"Well at the moment she doesn't have any." Carlisle took over in his doctor tone not his father tone. "But Alice saw that by at least an age that looks like age eleven she will become very ill and be in bed most of her childhood which worries us we want her to have a remotly normal childhood like spending time with her brothers and cousin. Do you think you can help her?"

"Carlisle you and your family are good friends to us and we'd hate to see your family suffer."

"Thank you Aro. Now can you please examine my daughter?"

"Of course Jasper." They began looking at her poking here and there trying to figure out what was wrong with her but they foung nothing externally wrong."Alice Jasper can you please leave the room?"

"No, not until you guys are done."

"Alice I will be in here."

"Come Ali lets go if its best for Nikki we should leave. Ok?"

"Your right Jazzy. We should think about the best thing for Nikki." We left the room after Alice gave Nikki a we-will-be back kiss and went downstairs to our family.


	12. Whos the Father ! IT can't be

Carlisle POV

Aro finished his examination on Nikki quite quickly and Alice and Jasper were allowed back in so I could tell them Nikki's illness it was sad what would happen to her.

"So Carlisle whats wrong with our daughter?" Jasper took charge while Alice cuddled Nikki in her arms.

"Well Nikki has a very serious illness according to Aro he called it Vamprinoliolia a illness of... Well an illness of the vampires genes that rarely appears but in some cases the best thing for the ill one is to lead a non vegatarian life stye if Nikki drinks human blood then she will be fine. See thing about Vamprinoliolia is that the blood in the blood vains is more werewolf than vampire and the problem is no one knows how this happens since two vampires are the parents of the child and since Nikki's brothers are not like Nikki for this illness we have to do some more tests to figure out why Jasper we need you to give us a DNA sample okay?"

"Yeah. Sure anything for Nikki."

"Alice do you think you could get Nessie for me I need her to do something for me."

"Sure." She sprang into action going downstairs to get her niece.

"Carlisle? Why do you need my DNA?"

"Jasper we have reasons to believe that Vamprinoliolia comes from the father side if it isn't you then you might not be Nikki's father like i said the illness comes from werewolf blood overpowering the vampire blood in the body. Is there any reason to believe that on of the wolves is the father of Nikki?"

"No. Not a chance. Alice would nevr cheat on me. Never!"

"Okay. We have what we need. Thank you Jasper."

"Your welcome anything for MY daughter." He ran out og the room as Nessie came in Jacob in tow. Perfect.

"Nessie you may go we just needed you to get Jacob to come to the house I didn't know he was already here."

"Yeah well I'll see you after Jacob." They kissed each other good-bye.

"Jacob shut the door this won't be long. Okay?"

"Whatever."

"Just a few questions then we need a DNA sample from you 'kay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you cheat on Nessie with Alice?"

"No, why did she cheat on Jasper? Does this have anything o do with Nikki?"

"Yes this is about Nikki. Can you get the rest of the guy wolves to come here please?"

Sure if it will Nikki anything I know how much Nikki means to this family but mostly how much she means to my Nessie."

"Thank-you." Within minutes the pack was here and answering my questions, giving us DNA samples, and giving good wishes about Nikki's good health to Alice ad Jasper.

"Aro should do the DNA tests now I did Jasper's earlier and he wasn't a match neither was Jacob so their not the reason Nikki is sick."

"Thank- you Carlisle. We did some tests too Paul, Sam, and Quil are not a match also so that leaves Embry."

"He is the only wolf without an imprint on someone."

"Um Aro were missing Jared and Seth's DNA."

"Carlisle get that Jacob guy so he can get Jared and Seth so we can test them to......"

"Aro we got the father its Embry." I didn't think Alice would ever cheat on Jasper with a werewolf but there was the proof right in my hands that Embry was the father of Nikki and Jasper was not. Thats why Nikki is so sick her father is a werewolf. But why? Why Embry? She barely knows him! Or at least we thought she did."

"Carlisle we are sorry. But now we will be leaving. Good-bye."

"Bye. MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN HALE GET YOUR PIXIE ASS UP HERE! NOW!"

"What! The! Hell do you want I just got the boys to sleep but you probably woke them up."

"Embry! Why did you cheat on Jasper with Embry?!" I couldn't control myself I was so pissed at Alice for what she did to Jasper.

"I did it for Jasper!"

"HOW!?" This is odd why would Alice willingly cheat on Jasper and say she did it for him?

"Bella was a human when she got pregnant, so I had sex with a human thinking that maybe I went to Embry and asked him to help me and see what could happen. I did it to make him happy because I see him with Nessie and he was always saying how he wished he could be a father too so I told him maybe someday he would, I didn't expect it to happen so soon you know?"

"Most people tell their husbands their gonna have sex with another person to have a child why didn't you?" Alice has a good story but I still don't believe her.

"Because I know he would get mad for doing it before I asked him." She started to dry sob. "Carlisle I just wanted my husband to be happy so happy but I didn't think we could it on our own it was so sad to see him with Nessie knowing what he was thinking without Edward's power I knew he wanted a baby but because of idiot vampires back in the day of that war he was in he couldn't have kids that he wanted so much. If Esme wanted another baby wouldn't you try to have it with a human woman?" Alice was know making so much sense that I couldn't even argue with her."Don't answer me because you already know that I'm right aren't I? You would do the same thing I did for Jasper just as Emmett woud do it for Rose or Edward for Bella and Jacob for Nessie though I don't think they would have a problem having a baby." I want to tell her to shut up and go tell Jasper Nikki's father but I had to listen to how she proves her point to me. "I know it was wrong but I did it and Im being punished for it but not only me that beautiful little girl Carlisle you have to understand i wouldn't have done what I did if I knew this would happen to Nikki. I swear."

"I know Alice but you need to tell Jasper. JASPER ALICE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU IN MY SYUDY! NOW!"

"Carlisle. No!"

"No, what? How Nikki ain't mine? I already knew that! Alice it is over between us and I'm leaving and taking the boys with me and you will never see us EVER again." He rab out the door Alice trailing behind giving him the same sap story she gave me.


	13. Jasper please stay Alice why?

Jasper POV

Alice couldn't have she swore she would never cheat on me but she says she did it for me. How?

"Jasper I think you should stay and not go please you'd be tearing the family apart you can't do that please you didn't see how Alice reacted when you left she was so sad. Jazzy you have to stay please don't take he children away from the rest of your family because of something Alice did Jasper not us Alice you'd be punishing us for going please stay here Jazzy please don't leave us we need you we love you and so does Alice. Jasper, if you go this family will suffer so much. Don't you understand you and Alice made those boys so what if Nikki isn't yours raise like she is can't you do that for this family and raise her as your own? Please?"

"No Bella she swore that she would never cheat but she did with Embry!"

"You don't understand if she hadn't those boys wouldn't be alive. Carlisle told me female vampires can have kids with male vampires if she first has sex with a male human Alice knew this too she wanted to have kids so she went to embry the only non-iprinted wolf the only person she knew who would help her he knows it means nothing to Alice but he knows that baby means the world to her and that if he hadn't done whta he did there would be no Nikki no Boys either there would be no kids for you and Alice if she hadnt done it with Embry. I know its hard for you to accept that but its true Alice knew the risks and still she did it to help the two of you have those wonderful wonderful boys who look just like you they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for their mom going out on a limb and do what she did with Embry you need to know that she loves okay she loves you and she never NEVER meant to hurt you. Please don't take them away from this whole family please let us get know them we are the only family you know its hard for you to stay here with Alice, but until you guys work this out you have to stay and let Alice raise her boys too and you have to help her raise Nikki because she can't do this alone."

"Yeah she can she'll have Embry unless he doesn't wnat his own daughter."

"Jasper your being a dick!"

"Well Alice shouldn't have went and been a whore now she has nothing but herself and her bastard child."

"Jasper! Whats happened to you?!" She ran out of the room starting to dry sob in a few minutes Edward, Emmett, Rose, or Esme would come in and throw me th same story Bella just tried. But I knew it would never work I was leaving and I was taking MY sons with me.

"Jasper you being impossible just stay for the famiy not me not Nikki but for Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Nessie, and our boys your family needs you and I understand that as long as I'm here your not going to stay here for them so I'm leaving but I'm leaving Nikki here so Carlisle and Esme can raise her as their own baby like she should be with two loving parents who can take care of her the way she needs to be taking care of. Okay? Bye Jasper take good care of my boys." With that she kissed me on the cheek and left all our lives mine, the boys', Esme's, Carlisle's, Rosalie's, Edwards, Nessie's, and Nikki's.

"Alice wait. Why? Why leave Nikki she needs you now. Now and forever. She always will don't leave her."

"I have to I can't stay!"

"Alice you've changed so much over night. Why?"

"Because of you leaving me."

"So I leave you for a reason but you leave Nikki for no reason at all."

"I don't give a flying cow about her sure I love her but she is Carlisle and Esme's daughter now." She walked out the door this time for good I wasn't stopping her she was leaving everyone life and she would never be allowed to come back into a house this family owns ever again Nikki would never know her real mother but maybe she would know Embry he is a nice guy he deserves to know her unlike Alice. I went to the livingroom Bella was holding Nikki. Rose was holding Nick. Emmett was holding Tyler. I couldn't bear to name him Patrick that was a name Alice loved so much so I picked Tyler. Esme was holding Kyle and Carlisle was feeding Cameron.

"I can't believe she abandoned her own daughter." You could hear the hate in Edward's voice as he asked us that horrid question.

"I don't Edward this just isn't Alice. Its like shes a completely different person COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON! She is like the anti-Alice!"

"Jasper calm down we know you still love her but she ain't coming back."

"Still love her our you insane!?" He wasn't right he never would be when it came to Alice anymore."She left ALL FIVE of HER kids to be raised by us!"I ouldn't stop I was so mad at Alice for cheating and leaving I couldn't handle obvious we would never be together again."Why did she do this to them? And to you guys?"

"Jasper its okay we will gat through this okay?

"How Rose she abandoned her kids her poor helpless children."

"I don't know."Rose sound so unsure of herself."But in time we will figure it out and forget Alice okay?"

"No she was my mate the perfect one for me. How will I forget her?"

"In time you will ok Jazz?"

"I'll try."


	14. AN a unhappy ending

Okay that was my last chapter but im already working on a sequel set eleven yers after Alice's departure from the Cullens and the Quad of boys and Nikki are almost fully grown so they will soon start high school with their family but in the Wooded surroundings of Vancouver they find the one person that they have been trying to avoid. What will happen when the Cullens run into Alice who now goes by Alison Brandon who has a new family of her own guess who her new lucky husband is you guess it well i guess you didn't her husband is a Tyler Hill a perfect new husband who according to Alice the best thing that happened to her. Will she resnt the Cullens or want them to take her and Tyler in? Find out in my new story I Thought We Belonged Together

I'm Sorry if Impossible was Disappointing I am a HUGE Alice and Jasper fan but I had an idea so im falling through. So I'll all of you Impossible people in I Thought We Belonged Together.

LOVER


End file.
